Many animation approaches use key frames that define the starting point and ending point of a smooth transition. An animator can use a number of key frames to indicate how an animation will occur, and fill in intermediate frames with in-between frames. This can be a laborious and time-intensive process. In some cases, software is used to assist in generating in-between images.